


Lets call him Hawkeye

by badgerBoyMay



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Korean War, Nicknames, Pierce parents - Freeform, Pre-War, The name of Hawkeye, meeting trapper, name origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: "Lets call him Hawkeye""We won't call him Hawkeye"A short fic about the name of "Hawkeye"DISCLAIMER: MASH doesn't belong to me and I don't make any money with this!
Kudos: 12





	Lets call him Hawkeye

"We should call him Hawkeye.", he said with a bright iconic Pierce smile.

"We won't call him Hawkeye, Daniel.", his wife shook her head but laughed.

"But it's a great name!"

"Just because a guy from your favourite book is called that doesn't mean that we should name our son after that. We'll name him Benjamin.", Jane said. "I know, I know. Benjamin for your father and Franklin for mine. Benjamin Franklin Hawkeye Pierce."

"We  _ won't  _ call him Hawkeye!"

"Let me at least nickname him Hawkeye."

"Maybe but please wait with that until he's old enough to know that his name is Benjamin. Promise me Dan.", Jane said. "Yeah fine."

~~~

"Look at you my little Hawkeye", Daniel grinned at the Baby who laughed and watched him with his big blue eyes. "You'll become the greatest doctor Maine has ever seen one day."

~~~

"Hawkeye, dinners ready!" Daniel yelled into the garden for his 7 years old son to come inside.

Jane just shook her head, smiling.

"You know, he'll never use "Benjamin" ever in his life again. You completely ruined that name with your nickname.", she said amused. Daniel kissed her on the cheek. "But he likes it so much, honey. Let the boy call himself Hawkeye if he wants. It's probably just a phase. When he's an adult he'll stop that, I'm sure.", Daniel smiled.

"Probably.", she chuckled.

~~~

"Hey I'm Hawkeye Pierce.", the dark haired doctor said to his new bunkmate. "John Francis Xavier McIntyre, you can call me Trapper.", the other surgeon threw his belongings into the other corner of the tent.

"Why  _ Trapper _ ?" Hawkeye asked.

"Why  _ Hawkeye?  _ But I'll tell you anyway. I was once in a Boston Maine Railway and I had that nice girl next to me. So I took her to the ladies restroom and the conductor interrupted us. She panicked and told him I  _ trapped  _ her. That's how I earned my nickname.", he said. Hawkeye laughed at that. "I read about that! You guys came to Maine for a football game."

"You are from Maine?"

"Yes Sir, we're nearly neighbors."

"Well we are now.", Trapper said.

"It's from  _ The Last of the Mohicans. _ "

"Huh?", Trapper asked.

"Hawkeye. My dad named me after his favourite book. Probably the only one he ever read besides some medical textbooks."

"Do you have a  _ real  _ name too?"

"That is my  _ real  _ name. But if you insist." he took off his dogtaggs and threw them at Trapper. The doctor catched them and looked at it.

"Benjamin? My condolences. What does the F stand for?"

"You have to marry me in order for me to tell you.", Hawkeye said.

"I already am married but okay I will. Now tell me."

"Franklin"

"Yes, I like Hawkeye.", Trapper then said. Again, Hawkeye laughed.

"Hey Trap?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna build a still?"

  
  



End file.
